There's Something About The Springtime
by Captain Vulcan
Summary: A groundhog's shadow doesn't mean a thing. The way how most people act at this time of year, you'll swear it's a conspiracy.
1. Dreams That Are Not Quite Dry

Just thought that I should take a crack at writing a Soul Calibur story. Hell, it seems fun enough. Successful or not, I damn sure going to enjoy contributing volumes to this section. This piece is going to be kind of AU, because of my knack for writing humor but I hope that the readers can forgive for that. I do not own the Soul Calibur franchise, Namco does. Nor do I own whatever guest characters that will show up in this story.

Now with that out of the way, let's kick this thing off.

**SOUL CALIBUR**

**THERE'S SOMETHING ABOUT THE SPRINGTIME**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**DREAMS THAT ARE NOT QUITE DRY**

_My reflection... _she mused to herself. It was clear, there wasn't a thing around here that could keep her from gazing at it. The oh-so-perfect springtime weather denied her any hindrance from perfect view. As she scrutinizes her very vision upon the surface of the water, she wondered if beauty is truly is only in the eyes of the beholder. _I should have known better... the reflection never lies. _

For as long as should could remember, she was not a stranger to beauty. Growing up in the Ming Empire, people often complimented on her good looks. From admiration in during her childhood, to being a recipient of many infatuations in her adolescent and teen years from males her age (and in a few cases, females as well), and to predictions of growing up to be a very beautiful woman from her very mother-- she blushed at the very memories. Chai just knew that she could attract any man that she desired. She was completely positive about it all. Oh yes, this was all good... or so she thought.

So, what's stopping her from winning her companion's affections?

Don't get her wrong, though. The man named Kilik was a very good friend of hers. It was conspired by fate for them to meet each other years ago. And they went through thick and thin in their quest to vanquish the remains of Soul Edge. In the generations to come, she can share many anecdotes about tales of the cursed sword alone. That is, if she were to ever have any children.

But, she decided, that her relationship with Kilik should be more than just a fleeting camaraderie. That was a notion that has been harassing her for months now. There was no denying the fact that she was attracted to him-- that much she knew. But did Kilik felt the same way about her as she about him? Plus, she was really getting tired of him saying that they are just mere 'friends' to inquisitive women that they just so happen to meet on their travels. The concept of her being 'friends' with Kilik was annoying the hell out of her!

Damn it! Something has to be done about this shit!

Here she is, at the ripe age of twenty (or was it twenty-one?) and there was no real progress being made with him. _Maybe he doesn't find me attractive? _Xianghua thought to herself bitterly. _Does he find me immature? That's what that peon Maxi thought of me once. If he does... why would he? Laughter is good for the soul, that's what mama said to me, at least._ She tore her gaze from her reflection on the water's surface and faced Kilik whom was training several yards away among the meadows. He was training with his weapon of kismet: the Kali-Yuga.

His movements were quite graceful, and with such a rod at his disposal too...

Xianghua wanted to slapped herself after the nasty thought that suddenly invaded her mind. She liked the guy, but she never would have imagined that she would fiend over him like that! Or would she? There's been quite a few incidents when she really did. The girl was straight up territorial when it comes to him! She would become as murderous as a rhino even when a woman took a fleeting glance at Kilik. However, this wasn't any of Kilik's fault. He was one of many God's gift to women. Of course, I did typed that last line just to give the Kilik fan girls a little something-something, but this is actually part of the story.

Xianghua couldn't complain about Kilik's countless admirers. She was glad to have a friend that was worth praising by others. That fact used to bother her but now it just didn't. Hell, girls will be girls. And speaking of girls... boy, don't get this girl started, man! There's this girl, a highly peculiar girl, that can actually acquire Kilik's attention with hardly any effort. Xianghua pouted at the very thought of the said girl.

This girl... goes by the name... Seong Mina.

The young Ming native scowled in a highly burlesque way just now. Seong Mina... she knew that she couldn't stand Mina but that girl had some very effective wooing methods. Shoot, once the Korean girl's around him it's like Kilik just get into some kind of daze. She was definitely her ultimate rival in the fight for poor Kilik's affections. The rivalry was so fierce that they ended up dueling in the Lake Side Coliseum and what makes it so bad they were spectators of a match between Mitsurugi and another ronin named Haohmaru. Besides, didn't she had Yun-seong as her suitor? The boy was surely irritatingly enough to be so.

But never mind that Mina woman. It was just her and Kilik chilling in the meadows. Oh what possibilities! If she could convince him enough, maybe they could do the Jason's Lyric thing? She blushed furiously... again, at another dirty thought. Folks, I have to say that she's quite a naughty girl, wouldn't you say? But I can't talk about little Xianghua-- she has nothing on Sophitia! Sophitia, aw man... supposedly the most innocent and chaste character in the franchise (besides Talim, of course). If Sophitia's so innocent, then what's up with her outfit and her hip thrust attacks, huh? Then she has that little 'neck twister' throw...

Let's just change the subject and get back to our semi-angst ridden heroine, eh? I went off of it for a bit. My bad.

Kilik was practicing a rather rudimentary kata. "Ha! Ha! Guard!" He took on a defensive stance. "Spin!" He twirled his staff. "Parry! Dodge!" He then did those techniques, but the funny part was about to happen. Do anyone remember that old Daffy Duck cartoon in which he was Robin Hood and Porky Pig was 'Fat Fryer'? Well, this is vastly reminiscent of that episode. Coming to his final technique in the kata, he shouted, "THRUST!" He attacked with the Kali-Yuga, but he made a mistake in hitting the ground too hard. The staff bounced back from the ground and smacked his ass dead in the face. Hard.

"Ouch!" Kilik fell to the ground with a solid thud. And for some strange reason, he was humming classic, 'Georgia On My Mind'. There was also a bruise on his nose.

"Kilik!" Xianghua shrieked as she ran towards her fallen comrade. "Kilik, are you alright?" She knelt beside him and cradled his head in her arms. "Speak to me, Kilik!"

Kilik gradually fluttered his eyes open, trying his best to regain his senses. "Man, I've messed up again..." He muttered. "It was Guard, Spin... Parry... Dodge and then... then I think it was followed by a Thrust." After saying that last word a spasm of pain flooded his nose again. "Gyaahh!"

"What the heck was that about?" Xianghua inquired.

"I made a mistake on my thrust..." Another pang shot through his nose. "Ooh! That hurts like a bitch!"

A bead of sweat became apparent on Xianghua's head. "Maybe you should avoid saying that word." Kilik managed to sit up on his own and Xianghua noticed that the bruise may last on a good while on the bridge of his nose. But she didn't care, it made him look even cuter to her. "You're going to be just fine, right? That is one ugly looking bruise you know. Not just ugly, I'm talking about an ninety year old person getting out of the hot springs ugly."

Kilik grimaced immediately, "Man, that IS ugly."

Xianghua chuckled at her little joke. "Well, I'm just glad that you're okay. I know you can take it like a man."

Kilik smiled back at her. "With you around, I'm always going to be just fine." At those words, she became red in the face. "What's with all the blushing, Xianghua? I can always depend on you to be concerned about me. That's nothing new."

She was at a lost for words. "Uh... um... Kilik... hearing that from you..."

"Your heart's fluttering, right? You're feeling all warm and fluffy inside and all that other good stuff too?" He asked her playfully.

"Yeah... how did you know?" She wondered.

"Xianghua... what kind of fool do you take me for? I know everything."

She gasped in surprise. "Are you serious? So what are you saying?" _And stop beating around the bush!_

Kilik gazed into her eyes-- quite an effective method. "Xianghua you know very well what I am implying." He stated intently. "How long has it been since we've first met?"

Xianghua had to think for a second. "It's been going on five years." She replied before pouting cutely. "This isn't like you, Kilik. You really need to stop playing games right about now."

He considered what his companion just said, and, "Very well then..." He suddenly drew close to her and kissed her on the lips quite passionately. It was those kinds of kiss that's usually required in sappy romance novels. Yeesh!

Xianghua totally didn't see that kiss coming but hell, she wasn't complaining. The sudden move surprised her... but then again, she's been expecting this for a long time. Man, that last sentence sounds like an apparent contradiction, doesn't it? Who cares? _Now that's the way how to play the game! _Xianghua thought excitedly.

After that lingering kiss, that girl honestly had to regain her breath for a moment. Guess getting your very first kiss has that effect on you. Kilik gazed at the girl expectedly while she was fluttering her eyes disbelievingly. "Well?"

Chai finally recomposed herself, blushing more furiously than before. "Well what?"

"What do you think of our kiss?"

"Boy, we need to do that more often!" She immediately responded.

Kilik chuckled... again. "Right. It's because I love you, Xianghua." He caught her by surprise again. "I love you lots."

There was another long pause... and then she told him, "You really do know how to make a girl feel appreciated. And here I once thought that I'm going to grow into an old maid." _You had me in suspense for far too long, but the wait was all worthwhile!_

"Kilik..."

"Yes, Xianghua?"

"I love you too. Heaven knows that you've made my day."

Yes indeed! This was the greatest moment of her life. It was now official. These two are in love and with no Maxi in sight to ruin the moment with any of his shenanigans. Xianghua has never felt so fulfilled in her life (not that kind of fulfillment, you pervs!) and the day was getting better and better. They were going to do that Jason's Lyrics thing after all... rolling in the grass and everything included. She has found... the true meaning of strength. Ah, this is just as blissful as a dream...

Uh oh...

"Aah! Work it! Sock it to me! It's all yours!" The young Ming native squealed in ecstasy as she shot straight up on her western styled inn bed. That can't be right. She didn't remember being in an inn. Xianghua looked around her surroundings and realized that she's indeed inside an inn. She sighed in defeat after realizing this. It WAS a dream... just another one of those dreams about her and her beloved. Too bad, I just don't do any lemons.

And speaking of her beloved, she went to the edge of the KING-SIZED bed and found him sleeping peacefully on the wooden floor. This sight of him doing this pissed her off too! Him being too much of a gentleman is a terrible thing. He definitely needs to let loose sometimes. Nothing works against Kilik! Since they arrived in this port town in southern Japan she tried to slyly convince him to share the bed with her. He declined everything... even the 'I don't mind you see me naked in bed, Kilik' notion.

It was either he was gay or he's completely clueless. Tenchi Masaki probably could get some before he does. And that was a VERY slim chance in itself.

_Damn, isn't this a bitch?_ She though in disappointment. It was the crack of dawn. Oh well, it was morning now and the spring sunshine was kicking her ass right about now. And so, it was time to wake him up to face another day. She rose from her bed and tottered over towards Kilik. The guy was muttering something in his sleep. _Oh, this is just great!_ Xianghua mused. _He's probably dreaming about tasks from the EdgeMaster... or... this Xianglian woman. Or worse... Seong Mina!_

He did looked hot sleeping with his mouth wide open like that, she thought, but it was rise and shine time. With a mischievous grin she lightly placed her foot on his chest. "Kilik, it's time to wake up! Rise and shine! Breakfast, toasts, and jelly, lets just hope that your hands not all smelly!"

She gasped in surprise. Truth be told, Kilik was usually a heavy sleeper but hearing what Xianghua just mentioned made him jumped up from the floor with a massive blush on his face. That is, if Xianghua's foot wasn't on his chest. And the girl had some stylish undergarments on too.

Noticing that he wasn't looking up the ladder to heaven, Kilik stammered while trying his best to hide his embarrassment. "Ugh? Mornin' Xianghua!"

_Now that is strange... even for him, _Xianghua thought. "Morning, silly." She teased. "Did you slept well last night?" _Yes, tell me all about it Kilik. Did you slept good on the rough ass floor instead of sharing the bed with me?_

Kilik didn't respond, he raised his right hand over his nose, pretending to yawn when he was actually sniffing his hand. _Man, it was just a dream. Xianghua just don't know how much I like her._

"Kilik, are you with us today?" Xianghua prodded, quite literally at his head. "Get up and go wake up Maxi. I'm going for a bath in a few minutes. I wouldn't be surprised if he has a hangover today."

"R--right. I'll go ahead and get him." Kilik responded way too quickly this time. The sight of his best friend close to nudity was entirely to distracting to him. Lord knows that she had grown well over the years. Why did he had to share a single bed room with her? Oh yeah, he remembered: the inn's double rooms are all occupied. Nagasaki gets a lot of travelers from all over the globe.

Kilik rose from the floor once Xianghua removed her feet from his chest. He gathered the extra comforter and placed it on the bed. "Hey Xianghua, Maxi and I are going to get some breakfast in the lobby. See you there!"

"Okay Kilik. I'll meet you there after my hot bath." Xianghua replied but she was scowling mentally. _You poor, poor clueless boy. Opportunity is knocking you upside you head and yet..._

Kilik was already out of the room.

" Kilik, if only you were like the man of my dreams... yourself." She sighed sadly and heads for the bath.

Outside in the hallways of the inn Kilik was lost in his thoughts. Xianghua has indefinitely been on his mind a lot lately. In fact, he thinks about her so much that he even caught a headache from it before. And those dreams he's been having about her was testament to that as well. Wasn't it a sign? Could she really be that important to him?

How can he tell her? And if he ever does, how will Xianghua react? Will she praise him... or perhaps shun him... there was a bigger chance of him being shunned. Maybe she would view him in a different light and consider him a sort of perverted hooligan? He just didn't know what to do now. He's in love with the filly. That can only spell stress. That train is never late... 'stress'. The way he fiends over her now, he's going to get a huge dose of stress.

He sighed sadly as well. "Xianghua... if only we could become closer..."

Unfortunately for him, somebody in the halls overheard him. "Well rise and shine, lover-boy."

Kilik faced his buddy in surprise. The fact that he appeared seemingly out of nowhere when he least expected kind of freaked him out. "Maxi? Aw man, please tell me you didn't heard me just now?"

The sailor raised a brow with a warped grin. "What's wrong? Can't get it up?"

"Nah. There wasn't any of that going on in there." Kilik admitted. "Besides, I doubt that she would even allow me to share the bed with her."

Maxi slapped his forehead. "Damn man! You mean to tell me that I've rent the last double room in this inn for nothing? You suck, man! You let the perfect opportunity slip you by just like that."

"Quit the nonsense, man." Kilik defended. "I don't see why you did get the double in the first place."

"Well Chai didn't knew anything about it." Maxi retorted. "She thought that there were nothing but singles that remained in this place but she didn't complained. Haven't you noticed that? I was trying to help you out a little bit, man."

"So you were expecting something to happen last night?" Kilik asked him. " Maxi, read the writings on the wall, man. She is not going to go for any of that."

Maxi started mean-mugging then. "Well let me ask you this my man: do you like her? And I'm not just talking about just liking her as just a friend, I'm talking about 'I really want to try out what she's sitting on' kind of liking."

"You didn't have to say it like that." Kilik berated. "But to tell you the truth, I do. I can't lie about that. I like her a lot."

Maxi grinned once again. "Man, let me tell you... this is all so juvenile if you ask me. Now, I'm kind of too old for playing matchmaker with you guys so it is best for you to do what you have to do. If you like her, then it should be up to you to let her know that you appreciate her. You just can't sit there thinking way too much and beating around the bush all the time."

"Maxi, that's far easier said than done!" Kilik reprimanded. "Who knows what she will think of me after I told her all these things."

"Kilik, trust me on this, man." He wrapped his arm around Kilik's shoulder. "Xianghua will definitely consider your feelings once you let that cat out of the bag. She's just a woman man. I bet you she's has the same feelings towards you as well right about now."

Somehow, Kilik doubted that. "So are you saying that Xianghua has feelings for me too?"

Maxi wanted to frown but instead, he came at his friend with a serious question. "Is a pig's pussy pork?"

"Maxi..."

**NEXT TIME**

Mitsurugi: The heavily acclaimed Soul Edge: Is it really The Sword of Salvation? Or is it an accursed weapon of destruction? One thing is for sure, this sword is one hell of a prize! But when I returned to my homeland, there's a whole lot of crap going down. One, there are monsters and all that kind of stuff appearing out of thin air, plus there are two girls chasing me... but not in those terms. These broads actually hate my guts. One of them wants me to relinquish Soul Edge at once and the other one swear that I had killed her daddy. Which daddy? Ha... never mind. Let's just hope that these girls got more bite than breasts-- err, I mean bark. Man, there is really something about springtime. Well, tune in next chapter to witness the Great Heishiro Mitsurugi in action. Because, there is nothing that my sword cannot cut through!

**NEXT CHAPTER: PURSUIT**


	2. Pursuit

If you're going to stand in my way... you're dead!

**SOUL CALIBUR**

**THERE'S SOMETHING ABOUT THE SPRINGTIME**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**PURSUIT**

_Bother... most of these romance novels are getting cliche. _A red haired youth thought to herself. _Is it always happily ever after like this in real life?_. She flipped the thick unread novel over and read the summary of the book on the back. _I really going to have to steer clear from this genre. Dad, really knows how to pick out the titles._

She tossed the book aside after a shrugged. _Maybe we're not that much different from the animals after all. What is so special about this season anyway?_

A man in his thirties entered the room, the girl's father. "Amy, I think that this is a good time as any to leave this place." Raphael sat in a chair and the man seem downright irritated. "I'm in a very foul mood..."

"You're being harassed by the humans again, father?" Amy queried. "It becomes more frantic around here by the day."

The girl's clairvoyance never ceased to impress him. "So you agree to depart with me, dear Amy? Heaven knows that we need a break from this nuisance." He saw Amy gathered some books in her hands and then after skimming through them, she dropped them back to the floor. "I see that you are bored with those books. Maybe leaving home isn't such a bad idea after all."

"You are radiant with brilliance, father." Amy smiled genuinely but she was being a tad sarcastic. "You can easily sense the anguish I'm going through by being bored half to death. The solitary life isn't my thing if that what you are pondering."

"Very well. Let us embark on a new expedition, wouldn't you say?" He rose from the chair with an grin on his lips and a glint in his eyes. Love and madness... intertwined. "Let us prepare ourselves dear Amy. Maybe you can get to experience things worth reading about in actuality."

"The future definitely looks promising right about now." Said Amy. All of a suddenly, an angry voice bellowed outside of their abode. "It seems that you have pursuers once again, father. I do wonder who it is."

"RAPHAEL! YOU'RE AROUND HERE SOMEWHERE! COME ON OUT!" His opponent bellowed.

"Humph." Raphael scoffed, his face tight in annoyance. "It must be that new adversary of mine, a descendent of the famed Belmont clan. This one's a nuisance, Amy. Let us slip by unnoticed. This guy swears that I'm a vampire."

**SOUL CALIBUR**

"Well... this sounds very interesting if I do say so myself." Maxi told his friend while sipping on beverage. "But what in the hell does that prove, my man? That is, if she really did what you think she did this morning?"

"I heard her, Maxi." Kilik claimed. "She was having a dream-- a wild and blissful dream, man! I can assure you that it had nothing to do with me."

"Are you some sort of mind reader?" Maxi wondered. "I mean-- come on! What made you think that you weren't the man of her dreams? I wanna know how you came up with that."

"I haven't heard my name coming from her lips."

"Well, haven't you heard any other names at all for that matter?"

"No I haven't, but--"

"There you have it then." Maxi pointed out triumphantly. " You guys have been traveling together for a long time. It's no big secret that you two are inseparable." He paused and took another sip of his drink. "I bet you my hair style that she wants to be more than just a mere friend with you."

Kilik casts a dubious glance at Maxi. "You can say whatever you want to say. Xianghua's is not in the least bit interested in me." He began tapping his fingers on the table in pondering. "I can sort of figure it out this morning when I've overheard her speaking in her sleep."

"Man, you are as clueless as a fat chick in the summertime." Maxi slapped his forehead. "Kilik, allow me to educate you. Xianghua's a woman... and you're a man..." He paused. "You are a man right? But anyway, that girl will undoubtedly undergo through... 'phases'... and I'm not talking about her menstrual cycle. Because I don't know hardly a damn thing about that. Anyway, this is all to your benefit."

Kilik raised a brow. "Phases, huh?"

"Good morning guys!" The girl of the subject greeted as she seemingly appeared out of nowhere. She gazed at Kilik and he just so happen to catch her while she was doing so. They stared deeply into each other's eyes for a long awkward moment, then they suddenly broke eye contact, blushing. "Haven't you two ordered any breakfast yet?" Xianghua asked in order to hide her embarrassment. "My stomach's talking to me like crazy right now."

"I'm not all that hungry now." Maxi shrugged. "I just needed a drink this morning, that's all." Next thing you know, he rose from his chair. "Now if guys excuse me for a moment. I need to go search for the restroom so I can let loose all the drinks that I had."

Kilik knew that Maxi was up to something. The sailor gave him a tell-tell sign that he was by glancing at him slyly. Kilik sighed. _This is going to be a long day. He may be dandy, but what the heck make him thinks that he knows a lot what goes on in the minds of women?_ He looks back at Xianghua. She was skimming through the menu innocently enough... but what was vexing Kilik was the fact that she had her legs crossed. And what's worse, unknown to her, that little gesture earned her several heated stares from most of the men in the lobby.

_Man... Xianghua just don't know how alluring she is! _Kilik thought, gazing at her legs while trying his best to keep his cool.

"Kilik."

He stiffened. "Ah! Yes?"

"Kilik... I can't read most of this menu." Xianghua admitted, to his relief. "I'm not entirely fluent in reading Japanese."

"Maybe I should take a look at it." She handed him the menu and he found out that she was on the soups section of the menu. While Xianghua can speak Japanese decently enough she definitely not entirely literate in reading and writing the said language. "Hey, this is some pretty good looking entrees." Kilik licked his lips in anticipation. "I've got to try this one out."

While he was busy reading the menu, Xianghua was having a silent field-day in admiring his features as he read. _My god, Kilik! You're fine as hell! _She mentally screamed. _This just doesn't make any sense right here! He's the total package; good looks, charm, personality, masculinity-- he has it all! How come I didn't realize all this years ago?_

"Xianghua."

She stiffened. "... Yes, Kilik?"

"Don't you think that this shrimp soup looks good?" He asked like a innocent little child. He was pointing towards a picture of the aforementioned entree.

_What the heck? _"Yeah. It sure does Kilik. It looks good enough to make my taste buds dance." The Chinese youth replied, and yet the sweet voice of hers only masked her dark thoughts. _You're way too generous for your own good._

Kilik leaned forward, propping his muscled arms on the table. "You sure have good tastes, don't you Xianghua?" He looked into his friend's eyed once again but she gasped unexpectedly after the inquiry. _Ah shoot! What have I done? I didn't mean to say that! Now she's gonna think that I'm some sort of lout._

Kilik was somewhat right because Xianghua's eyes widened considerably. "_Whoa! Did I've just heard what I think he said? It can't be..._

"I'm back." Maxi announce as he returned to the table. His younger companions swiftly snapped out of their momentary trance and immediately looked away from each other. "What?... Did I miss anything?" He wondered... mostly about their 'progress'.

"Nothing," Kilik shrugged. "Nothing at all. We were just looking over this menu." _And sneaking glances at her thighs while I'm at it. Damn it. _He added ruefully.

"Of course." Xianghua batted her long lashes, shadowing deep sarcasm rather expertly. "Nothing worth noting." _Except the fact that you've messed up a possible interesting moment. I wonder what would happen if Maxi didn't returned so soon?_

_Nonchalant... they're acting too nonchalant._ Maxi brooded with a hidden grin. _The tension between these cats are so tangible I can beat it with a stick. It's like they're just reaching their adolescent years... with puberty to boot. Okay, may 'puberty' was sort of an overstatement but... _"So... guys... are we're going to order some grub or not?"

His comrades may have heard his query, but they damn sure didn't register it. These guys were out of it! Kilik was forcibly staring off into space, digging in his left ear with his index finger. He looked as if he had something to say... much to say. Xianghua was off in her own world as well. Maxi could sense some... distress coming from her and perhaps something else. Other than that, she was doing a poor job in trying to hide that pout off her face and she nearly tripped a bypassing sailor while tapping her feet on the lobby floor. _Kids..._

Maxi abruptly stood up from his chair and he took on an expression of vigilance. "Watch out!" He alarmed. "It's the Azure Knight!"

"Where?" Kilik and Xianghua were immediately on their guard, weapons at ready. Then they realized that he was hoaxing due to the unbound laughter erupting from him. Feeling like a bag of potato chips when having the munchies they focused a hard glare at the chucks wielding sailor.

"Crash dummies. You should have known that I was joking." Maxi told them.

"Maxi, you just cannot joke around like that." Xianghua clenched her chest. "You may have taken a few hours off my life."

Kilik jabbed a serious accusatory finger at him. "Don't ever do that again."

Maxi felt the air of embarrassment from both of them. "Kids..."

**SOUL CALIBER**

She stood on top of a mount that overlapped the outskirts of a small village. She stood there... awaiting her target. There was evil lurking tonight and she plans on delivering her brand of justice upon it. When evil turns off the lights, she will be there in the dark. The prospect of encountering the said evil brought a confident smirk across her face.

The cursed dagger hidden in her kimono suddenly pulsated violently. "He's close." She whispered to herself. "There's no doubt about it." She placed a large bamboo shade on her head to complete her disguise. "That damn fool."

She made way towards the village and arrived there in few moment's time. While most of the inhabitants slept peacefully in their homes, the ominous presence of death lurks outside in the streets. With such menacing occurrences going on tonight the woman searched vigilantly for the predator. She will confront the culprit in due time.

The stench of death reigned and the sight of dead officers were seen everywhere. They died an honorable yet revolting death. There was massive amount of bloodshed and most of the victims were horribly mutilated. These unfortunate men obviously faced an inexorable adversary. The village woman prayed silently, hoping that the officers departed away to a better place.

She resumed her search until she heard a frightened scream off in the distance. "It's him! It's Mitsurugi!"

Taki immediately fled off towards the sound of the voice. They evil presence grew stronger and it was now clear that the culprit was under the influence of Soul Edge. The Mekki-Maru dagger was now pulsating stronger than ever. "How could he do this?" Taki thought aloud. "I thought that he ceased pursuing that abominable weapon years ago. There's never any good that can come out of that sword."

She rounded a street corner and knew that she was gaining on him. There were pools of fresh blood everywhere along with the vanquished bodies of samurai that littered the path. Mitsurugi only viewed them as a minor nuisance on his quest to become stronger. There was no doubt that he held any bit of remorse in slaying his adversaries. "Fight him with honor men!" A fellow shouted in a desperate attempt at bravery. "We must stop Mitsurugi at once!"

Sounds of flesh being ripped apart filled the area, followed by groans of painful death. "Isn't there anyone out there who is strong enough to face me?"

Taki leaped from rooftop to rooftop in her disguise, finally catching sight of Mitsurugi. _Just you wait, ronin. I will give you a challenge that you will never forget._

A swordsman was fleeing for his life from Mitsurugi. Strangely enough, there was a teenage girl that was walking all alone, crossing a bridge. To the cowering swordsman, the youth was a convenience to him and opportunity knocked. The girl gasped, thinking that the man was about to run into her unintentionally but she was wrong. The swordsman ran directly towards her and grabbed her-- using her as a shield. "Stand back, you bastard." He snarled, bringing a blade to the girl's jugular. "If not, this girl is as good as gone."

"Wah! What the hell are you doing!" The girl wailed. But she knew when to close her trap shut when he drew the blade closer. However, Mitsurugi didn't decelerate in his chase not one bit.

Taki saw this from afar, and, admittedly, she feared for the girl's life. "Oh no! That fool is going to strike down the both of them! Damn... I'm not going to make it on time."

"Ah! I never got to see Europe!" The villager girl cried as Mitsurugi's sword slashed in her direction.

That's when everything stood still.

Taki watched the scene in morbid anticipation.

The swordsman fell to the ground in a lifeless heap. "Urgh..."

The girl fell to the ground, crying, but fortunately unharmed.

Taki heaved a sigh in relief. "Thank goodness. I thought she was a goner." Then she decided that she should intervene. He may have spared a youth's life but he was still a immense threat. By the time she made it to the crying teenager a group of high ranking warriors had surrounded Mitsurugi.

"Hey you, back on your feet." Taki told the girl. She extended her arm and grabbed the girl's hand and helped her up. "Are you going to be okay out here all alone?"

The girl was somewhat confused at the sight of an older village woman who had saved her but she answered. "I'll be fine ma'am. I was just lost in thought, that's all." Well, whatever the girl was thinking, it didn't matter now. "Thank you."

But Taki wasn't really listening to her. Her attention was diverted to Mitsurugi, whom had pulled out the Soul Edge from the case and killed the group of men with it. "If you're going to stop me..." He challenged. "Then you're going to need an entire army."

"Excuse me, ma'am?"

"You must go." Taki commanded. "It's dangerous out here. Go home."

"But... okay, I'm going." She did what she was told. However, in the back of her mind she wished that the swordsman she held abhorrence against was present. She will have her revenge.

"That's what you get for showing off, you fools!" Mitsurugi spat vehemently. He retained the Soul Edge back into it's case and pivoted-- only to see a woman before him. She seemed ordinary but he knew that looks could be deceiving. Her face was hidden under the broadness of her fedora and despite her oversized kimono, she had quite a body. "You haven't seen a thing, woman." Mitsurugi told her with a grin. "Otherwise, you can get some too."

"Always the arrogant one, aren't we?" Said Taki.

Mitsurugi's brow creased in recognition. "That voice... you're that persistent demon hunting kunoichi aren't cha?"

Taki tossed away her shade, revealing her lovely yet hardened face. "In the flesh, Heishiro."

Mitsurugi frowned. "Ugh. You're the last person that I wanted to see."

"Why did you do it, Heishiro?" Taki asked him grimly. "What were you thinking? We both know the whole story about that sword and yet you still pursued it. That thing's going to bend you into it's will in no time and even you won't be able to resist it's evil charm." Taki began to look distraught. "I thought that you was done with Soul Edge. By any means necessary you must get rid of it. "

Unmoved by Taki's plea he cackled darkly. "You're always the hypocrite."

Taki glared at him. "What did you say?"

"Stupid woman, do you honestly think that this sword can manipulate a warrior of my caliber?" Mitsurugi insinuated. "The Soul Edge is merely an enhancement to my already unmatched strength. When I killed those fools that opposed me... it was not because of the will of Soul Edge."

"You don't mean that, you idiot. Can't you see that the sword's already manipulating you? Stop lying to yourself." Taki spat.

"It's not the sword... it is not controlling me... it is merely empowering me."

"That's just what a mere victim of the sword would say. You're already under it's influence" Sighed Taki.

"That's where you are wrong, woman." Mitsurugi lectured, crossing his arms over his chest. "Sometimes, what it takes to be the strongest swordsman around... is to become a murderer."

"Humph... strongest, huh?" Taki brandished both her blades-- Mekki-Maru and Rekki-Maru from her kimono. "We'll see about that. At least you have your stance right, heh."

"C'mon then!" Mitsurugi put Soul Edge on the ground and employed the Shishi-Oh instead. "Just because that you're a bitch doesn't mean that I'll ease up on you."

Taki narrowed her eyes. "You've just made this fight a whole lot harder, you peon."

Just as the rivals were about to clash once again, their fight was interrupted by an explosion of thick wet smoke. Startled by this sudden disruption, Taki used the billowy sleeves of her kimono to percolate off the smog coughing violently and Mitsurugi could make out shadows in the dark. "What's going on?"

"Damn it, this is an ambush!" Mitsurugi gagged.

"Even with such a convincing disguise Taki, you cannot deceive us." It was a female's voice. To Taki's surprise, it sounded awfully familiar. "Surrender yourself. You do not wish to evoke more of the Fu-ma clan's wrath than you already have." The smoke was slowly clearing.

_The Fu-ma? And at such an inopportune time... _"Of all times-- do I have to deal with you now?"

Mitsurugi put on a smirk. "Well I guess that this don't have nothing to do with me." He grabbed the Soul Edge and went on about his business. He had to make note to also avoid a big chick in a kimono that carried a parasol he'd seen earlier this week. He couldn't remember her but she definitely remembered him. "I guess I will have to kill you later."

"What? Oh no you don't! You're not going anywhere, Mitsurugi!" Just as Taki was about to go after him she was suddenly ambushed by three members of the Fu-ma-- three kuniochi. "What are you doing?" She defended herself from their offensive. "I must stop him!"

"No can do." The apparent leader replied impassively. "We were assigned to sought you out and bring you back to our clan alive. From there, our directors shall propose a sentence for you."

"Sorry." Taki said as she pushed one of them off of her. "I guess that we have to have our confrontation some other time. See you when we get there." And in true ninja fashion, Taki disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"You not going to get away for good. You're just delaying the inevitable."

**SOUL CALIBER**

She was remarkable beautiful. Graceful yet deadly. She is a prime example of deception and those that made that mistake are no longer in existence. The woman was an ethereal splendor-- like the full moon on a cloudless night. She was also a menacing predator-- like the tiger of the jungle. This is one woman that one should not tamper with.

A late night breeze caught them hem of her kimono and the chill ran the length of her exposed legs. Her parasol that conceals her weapon, Ugetsu Kageuchi, wasn't doing much of a job of moderating the chill. Setsuka smiled sardonically, creasing the lower part of her robe. _A bad omen, I suppose._

She approached a bridge that overlapped a river and stood there for a moment. This time a genuine smile made it's way across her face. She faced the heavens and began admiring the radiance of the full moon. For as long as she could remember she always did loved the sight of the gigantic shining sphere. Her surrogate got her into that habit. At the thought of him, Setsuka began to lament for him. He was the man that accepted her as his very own seed when nobody else would. With so many that detested her, he was the only one that cared.

_Why did fate conspired that he died so soon? Why?_ _I still have so much to learn..._

No matter. She knew the cause of his demise. She will have revenge and take the culprit's life for her father's life. She wants nothing more than the death of the ronin, Heishiro Mitsurugi. Her soul burned in rage at the thought of that vermin. She faced him before and failed-- now understanding his strength... and her weakness. She was overconfident... taking his Tenpu-Kosai-Ryu Kai technique for granted. After the initial shook of his incredible prowess, she feared him...

She remembered that moment like it was yesterday...

"How? How could it be possible that I lost?" Setsuka cried to herself, eyes glossy. Her dark hair was loose from it's binding and it now fell past the small of her back. "I... I wasn't strong enough." She was injured-- a colorful trail of blood on her left hip all the way down to the length of her left thigh. She sat on the cold marble floor of the Lost Cathedral, refusing to look him in the eye.

The arrogance of Mitsurugi's face disappeared, replaced by consternation. "Those techniques... now I remember..."

_He actually don't remember my father?_ Setsuka thought in pure disbelief. _This bastard... he disregards my father's strength and disrespects him purposely!_

"The style was mostly based on quick draw..." Mitsurugi quarried into the recesses of his memory. "Iaido... I believe. Quite an interesting style. He put up a nice fight."

"That man was my father you killed!" Setsuka suddenly spat at him. "You killed him! You killed him in cold blood you fool!"

"Funny, you two look nothing alike. You're a tad bigger than he is." Mitsurugi quipped.

"Don't mock me, ronin!" She growled. But she gasped in fear as he immediate pointed his blade near her face.

"Nah-uh uh... And what are you going to do about it?" He was right. There was nothing she could do. Mitsurugi seemed matchless to her now. "I have to admire your wits though."

Setsuka sniffed. "Fuck you." Then she spit in his face from her floor position.

Mitsurugi grunted and wiped it from his goatee. "You got spunk too." Then he retained his seriousness. "Now you listen too me you sorry excuse for a warrior. You're just an overgrown kid that's just crying out for daddy. If you get in my way again, then I'll see too it that I won't show any mercy next time. You'll just be as unfortunate as your father."

Her heartbeat quickened. Was he really just toying with her? This fact only discouraged her more. "Then... why won't you just take my life now?"

"Huh?"

"Why do you hesitate now? Kill me like you did my father and countless others that stood against you. Why would I be different?" The tears flowed freely now. "I'll just be another grain of rice in your damned curry."

Mitsurugi's expression softened. "I can't." He said. "You may be a huge woman, but I have to admit you are a pretty woman. I can see now that this path wasn't meant for you."

"You show sympathy for me now?"

"Yes... and no. Alright... I'll let you live. Sorry that you followed me way over here just to get your behind whooped. I'm on a mission." He sheathed his sword and walked away. "Safe journey back to the homeland."

Setsuka watched his fading form. This was all like a nightmare to her. His hypocrisy was almost unbearable! And because of this, she began sobbing. But it wasn't over. Soon her sobs became wicked laughter. She vowed to herself and to her late father that she will become stronger and more merciless. The impact of her painful defeat was now merely a motivational tool to her.

Setsuka propped on her parasol and helped herself to her feet. At such an adverse time all she could do now was smile. "Fear me, Mitsurugi. For I am a demon."

**SOUL CALIBUR**

**NEXT TIME:**

Xianghua: It's festival time and I feel like a kid again. I think it's about time that we have some fun and the food here looks great. Sigh... I wish that this moment could last forever. I wish that we never have to resume on our quest to vanquish the remains of the cursed sword. I wish Kilik can keep that beautiful smile on his face more often. But alas... stuff happens. It looks like I've bought a spring kimono for nothing. Those two are busy leering at the women around the festival. The nerve of them! Even Kilik was doing it... and so shamelessly too! Don't they know a pretty girl when they see one? What's up with that, Kilik? Maxi? I'm not pretty enough? I'm not fine enough, perhaps? Ugh! They're gonna hear it from me!

**NEXT CHAPTER**

**FESTIVITIES AND A FALLOUT **


End file.
